ironías de la vida
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Inglaterra ha deasaparecido y la reina de este envia a Antonio a buscarlo. Antonio entiende como se siente Arthur por que han acabado igual por ironías de la vida. Mal summary dadle una oprtunidad


Autora: hola aquí subo un short que una compañera me ha ayudado a hacer en clase, como no puedo forzar la muñeca ella ha escrito. Muchas gracias

* * *

Antonio estaba agotado, hacía varias horas que buscaba al estúpido de Inglaterra, el muy idiota había desaparecido tras la independencia de América y conociéndolo seguro que volvería a su casa borracho, muy borracho.

Os preguntaréis porqué España esta buscando a Inglaterra con lo mal que se llevan, pues simple la reina de Inglaterra se lo había pedido por favor, a cambio dejaría de mandarle piratas contra sus barcos, y con esa promesa España partió a buscar al desaparecido.

-En cuanto lo encuentre lo mato- murmuró entre dientes el Español, el cual estaba empapado hasta los huesos, puesto que había tenido que cerrar el paraguas para poder correr bien por las transitadas calles de Londres- Quiero volver a mi país, con mi solecito.

En cierto modo Antonio entendía perfectamente como se sentía el inglés, él también había perdido a sus hermanos pequeños, pero por suerte Lovino aún estaba con él, cosa que no sucedía con Arthur.

-Solo espero que no haga ninguna tontería

----

Mientras Arthur Kirkland estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la húmeda pared de piedra de una casa semiderruida, no le importaba mojarse, tan harto de llorar estaba que ya casi no distinguía sus lagrimas de las gotas de lluvia. Recordó la conversación que tubo con el español hace tiempo, cuando este estaba cautivo en su prisión.

"Cuando se trata de Romano siempre reaccionas de manera exagerada.-dijo Arthur mirando con desprecio a Antonio, el cual al oír su amenaza contra el mayor de los hermanos Italia intentó zafarse para matarlo, logrando reabrirse varias heridas- ¿Tanto te importa un simple chiquillo?

- ¿Qué sabrás tú, Arthur? -dijo Antonio entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula con rabia- No tienes principios. Siempre te acabas vendiendo al mejor postor para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es que realmente te importe alguien? Óyeme bien Atrhur como le pongas un solo dedo encima a Romano te acordarás de mí el resto de tus días"

Hasta que conoció a América, Arthur siempre había pensado que el español había sido un exagerado, pero luego comprendió que no, el también hubiera amenazado con su destrucción a cualquiera que mentase a América sin buenas intenciones.

Notó como el agua dejaba de caer sobre él, instintivamente miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada seria del español.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Inglaterra enfadado, era a la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos- Déjame tranquilo

-Imbecil- le insultó el español- nos tenías preocupados a todos

-! No mientas¡- gritó Inglaterra cerrando los ojos- ¡Yo no le importo a nadie, y menos a ti!

-.....-Antonio no dijo nada, dejó que el inglés gritase y llorase

-¡Así que no hagas como que te importo!-siguió Arthur- ¡Tu aún tienes a tus colonias que te quieren! ¡Tu no entiendes como me siento...!

El sonido de un bofetón resonó en la solitaria y húmeda avenida, Antonio había golpeado a Arthur el cual se quedó estático unos minutos.

-¡¿Pero qué coño....?¡- Arthur no pudo acabar la frase, el rostro de Antonio expresaba dolor, un dolor que era muy similar al suyo.

-No digas que yo tengo colonias, por que ya no me quedan- dijo Antonio intentando disimular el llanto-ellas siguieron el ejemplo de Alfred y me dejaron

-Te lo mereces- dijo Arthur- por ayudarle a alejarse de mí

-Yo no le habría ayudado si tu no me hubieses dañado tanto- dijo el hispano recordando con dolor como Arthur lo humilló haciéndole hacer cosas que él no quería- solo era mi venganza

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Arthur pensaba en lo mal que se había portado con el español por envidia de sus territorios, y ahora él estaba ahí buscándole bajo la lluvia. La risa de Antonio aligeró el ambiente.

-¿ De que te ríes?

-De ti y de mí- dijo mientras seguía riéndose- ¿ no te parece irónico que ahora estemos aquí los dos llorando como tontos uno junto al otro con lo mal que nos hemos llevado?

La verdad es que irónico era un rato, así que Arthur no pudo hacer más que reír junto al español durante un buen rato. Al final Antonio acompañó a casa a Arthur, no se atrevía dejarlo solo por si se gastaba todo el presupuesto de su país en una taberna de mala muerte, aunque bien pensado si Inglaterra entraba en crisis le pediría ayuda y el a cambio se quedaría con varios territorios, pero no en este estado no sería para nada honorífico, se parecería a Francia aprovechándose de los momentos de debilidad de los demás.

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo Antonio alejándose- Romano me espera

-¡Espera!-gritó Arthur haciendo que el español se detuviese y se girarse

Y en cinco segundos el español recibió un beso del inglés, un beso bastante húmedo que rogaba por el perdón de sus actos pasados. Antonio sabía que aún no podía perdonarle, pero quizás algún día.

-Lo siento Arthur debo irme- el ingles asintió - no hagas tonterías

-Si papá- dijo imitando a un niño pequeño

Y Antonio estaba en lo cierto, un día muy lejano a ese él y Arthur pudieron ser amigos, pero esto no habría pasado si no fuera por ...... **Las ironías de la vida**

**-------------**

Autora: ¿merece comentarios?


End file.
